The Girl From The Bar
by Mercenary Nemesis
Summary: It all started in that bar...
1. Chapter 1

**The characters from the game belong to Capcom.**

 **A/N:I'm not english** ** **native** speaker, so you might find some typos or grammar mistakes, I do apologize for that.**

 **A/N: Contains Sexual Content**

* * *

 **Wednesday Night, 2006  
**

 **Leon's POV**

My urge for alcohol started earlier that week; usually I just drank on weekends, but that day I just couldn't handle it. I didn't want to stay in my "new home". I was getting claustrophobic and bored from the walls looking at me and I could still hear "her" voice echoing in every wall surrounding me. Walls that hadn't even listened to her voice. Spooky.

I walked to a nearby bar called J's Bar. I was somewhat new in town and didn't know many places. I had been recently relocated because of work; nothing that was unusual anymore.

The bar seemed more like a pub with an old fashioned décor. I liked it.

I sat at the last seat in front of the counter near the wall. I didn't need to listen or be touched by the waiter or costumers yelling on my ear; so I thought it was a better place to stay isolated.

I don't know why I had such thought.

There wasn't even half an hour I had entered that place and my "peace" of mind was completely disturbed by a happy and loud group of girls sitting on the opposite side of the pub seats. I didn't want to look at it, but I could count 4 different female voices talking happily, celebrating one of their friend's birthday.

What a bad luck! We had to be at the same time and spot at the same day with different moods. I was surely the very opposite to them. Couldn't they celebrate with lower voice tones?

"It's fucking Wednesday! Couldn't they just go to a nightclub to drain their energies and get wasted?" I murmured in my thoughts

The minutes passed. The alcohol started having its effects in my body – I needed to use the toilet and empty my bladder before it exploded.

I was on the way of the narrow corridor when I almost bumped onto someone. Even before looking, I apologized. I still could be a polite man.

And then I heard the female's voice and looked at her. Long loosen black hair, red lipstick, intense green eyes, fair skin and that cleavage. Briefly, I took a glimpse at that. she smiled briefly accepting my apology – perfect white teeth.

She passed by me and I turned back watching her and got a good glimpse of that round ass designed perfectly in her tight formal skirt, not to mention the floral scent of her cologne in the air.

I returned to the empty isolated seat and ordered another drink. The loud girls were still in the place, I could still hear their voices pouring drinks one after another. That was one hell of a celebration!

I ordered some snacks and another drink. I was enjoying the french-fries in the distorted dimension of my head when at distance yet so close, I heard the echo of a voice. Probably the echo took longer to reach my distant third dimension as I turned to the side recognizing that fragrance and that voice – the sexy chick

Once again, her presence was too sudden. Before I could say something she left carrying her order. Again, I followed her with my eyes and saw her joining the loud celebrating women. Strangely I hadn't heard her voice among the crowd.

Now those girls had my attention, well technically speaking because the group wasn't my interest, but just the most silent of them – and the prettiest one. She could be a top model!

I turned to my snack and drink. Didn't really mean to keep staring at them. I wasn't in the mood for tag along and make new "friends". I just focused in one of them, but as typical among groups. There's always the observer one whom catch long and silent stares and poke someone else's elbows throwing the whole spotlight to the staring guy – me.

I don't know, but I guess I smiled. More due to the distress in being caught by the wrong targets than to the flirt in me. To the male in me.

My target just ignored and seemed to say something. Women! I would never get them. They treat you one way in a second and then destabilize everything and anything in the next!

That was okay. I was a grownup and already used to rejection. I needed to pee again. That was enough, I needed to leave that place. Wasn't in the mood for chasing.

I checked the clock and yeah, it was about time to go home. It was still fucking Wednesday. I had to work the next day very early.

I opened the bathroom's door to leave and then I saw her – the silent girl. She smiled and had a paper in her hand.

"Hi" I greeted her smiling back

"I'm already leaving and just wanted to give you my number."

"Do you really have to go?"

She thought for a second, "Yeah. my friend will give me a ride home and she's waiting…"

"I can give you a ride home." That was faster than me and in the same second I regretted. No I couldn't give her a ride home because I was on foot! Damn it!

She laughed which made her even more beautiful, "Sorry, but you have my number…" she bit her lips

"What's your name?"

"Nicole."

"Leon, nice to meet you."

"You too." we shook hands, "Bye"

That moment my brain wasn't really working properly. most probably because of the alcohol. She gave a peck on my lips and simply walked away. She was a seductress or maybe it was just the alcohol as well. However one thing I was sure, I was definitely going to call that woman! This new beginning was seemingly to be interesting. All I had to do was to ignore the past memories and move on. Move on from no more and no less than Jill Valentine.

Her name was Nicole.

* * *

 **TPOV**

They had sat on the couch at the garden of her house together like this the evening after he had taken them to walk on the beach, but it felt as if everything had changed since then, even though it had only been ten days.

Leon pressed his lips to Nicole's again, making sure to keep the kiss soft and gentle.

How strange, he thought as he closed his eyes and lost himself in the soft press of her mouth against his. Why did he feel so different? He'd been thrilled to take Nicole out, but they hadn't slept together then, and she had been one of the stars in the night sky twinkling above his head, something to be admired from afar. He contented himself with kissing her, but it was easy to lose himself in the kiss. She felt small and soft in his arms, and he had to fight the urge to crush her to him and slide his hands over her body, to assess her curves and weigh her breasts in his palms. But he didn't – he just kissed her, sedate and gentle, and contented himself with the touch of her lips, the innocent exchange of affection that had grown between them and maybe surprised them both.

He still felt he belonged to someone else and that thought always stopped him to go further with any other women – Nicole. He still wasn't used to the fact that his Jill was dead despite the BSAA had never found her body. The doubt, the hope, the pain suffocated him. It was desolating.

So they kissed for a while, stopping every now again to take a sip of wine, to exchange quiet words, or to just look at each other and enjoy the peace and pleasure of each other's company. He traced a finger across her eyebrows and down her nose, learning every dip and curve of her face. He studied her eyes, realizing that they weren't one solid color but instead were a light green around the pupil, surrounded by a ring of forest green and another even darker shade around the edge.

"You make me blush the way you look at me" she whispered

He tipped his head to the side, "How do I look at you?"

"Like you can see through my clothes. Like you want to touch me" she moistened her lips with the tip of her tongue, "Be inside me".

Something was happening between them, subtle and gradual, the way the stars were appearing in the darkening sky. Leon could feel the hairs rising across his body, the increase of his heart rate, the way their bodies were communicating without words. He thought she wouldn't want this tonight, but he sensed now that she was ready to go further.

"You want me to stop?" he murmured, desire spiraling inside him at the realization that she might want more than just kisses

She gave a tiny shake of her head. He held her gaze for a moment, thinking about where this was leading, that before long he would be holding her, touching her; he would slide his hands up her silky thighs, slip his fingers into her moist folds, and caress her until her breaths came in gasps and he brought her to a climax. He knew his thoughts were showing in his eyes, and he watched her pupils dilate as she registered that he was hoping for the same outcome she was.

Still, he kept it slow and gentle. He kissed her again, now enjoying the anticipation of what was to come. Her hand rose to his cheek, cool against his skin, her fingers sliding into his hair. He shivered when she clenched her fingers and scraped her nails along his scalp, and her lips curved under his, enjoying the effect she had on him. He smiled back, wanting to please her.

She rose up, and he helped her straddle his lap, waiting for her to settle so, he could tighten his arms around her and kiss her properly. She opened her mouth to him willingly, her tongue sliding against his, and he relaxed back into the cushions of the couch and just enjoyed the sensation of having her on top of him, in his arms, her soft body molding to his.

"Take off your shirt" she said. He did so, tugging it over his head, and she let it fall to the floor before placing her hands on his chest and stroking them over his shoulders, "You have an amazing body" she murmured, bending to kiss him again.

He sighed a sigh of pure happiness and slipped his hands beneath her t-shirt and stroke up her back, around her ribs, and cupped her breasts in her lacy bra, enjoying their weight in his palms. Although the garden wasn't overlooked by neighbors, he wasn't sure whether she would want him to strip her naked, and anyways there was something sensual about making love fully clothed.

He took her bra strap in his fingers and released the clasp, then watched with amusement as she did the fascination girly trick of retrieving each strap and sliding them over her hands before reaching under her top to remove the item and throw it onto the ground, "So sexy" he murmured, moving his hands underneath the t-shirt again and enjoying the unrestricted access to her breasts. Her nipples had peaked in the cool air, or maybe from anticipation of his touch, and he brushed his thumbs across them, then took them between his fingers and thumbs and squeezed gently.

She exhaled with a moan, her lips parting beneath his, so he did it again, giving small, tender tugs on the tips until they hardened and lengthened in his fingers. When he couldn't wait anymore, he lifted her t-shirt and bent his head, taking a nipple in his mouth. He explored it with his tongue, running it around the edge, then teasing the end with his lips before sucking again.

Nicole tipped back her head and rocked her hips, arousing herself against his erection, and while he continued to suck, he dropped his hands to her thighs and slid them up under her short skirt and onto her bottom. She wore a tiny pair of panties that seemed all straps and hardly any material, and he groaned when his hands met her bare skin.

"I can't take any more" she whispered and moved back to fumble at his jeans. He let her, breathing heavily, watching as she popped the button, slid down the zip and released him barely contained in his boxers that was all too eager to break free. Without further ado, she moved aside then this strap of her panties and he pulled down his boxers, shifted until he parted her folds and pushed down.

He tightened his fingers on her hips and closed his eyes, reveling in the sensation of being encased in her wet heat, "Fuck" he said, struggling to keep his self-control.

"Whatever you say, Leon." She kissed him and began to move, her voice holding amusement as she rocked her hips, sliding him in and out of her.

He let her ride him, moving his hips in time with her thrusts and enjoying the feeling of moving with her. Damn, he wished he could do this with her all day and all night. He never wanted this feeling of blissful sensuality to stop. He wanted to please this woman over and over again.

They kissed for ages, rocking slowly, their hands stroking over each other's bodies, filling the air with their sighs and the slick sound of him moving inside her. But he couldn't last forever. As her breaths started to come in pants, heat built and muscles started to tense inside him.

"Come for me" she whispered, tightening her fingers in his hair and holding his head as she kissed him deeply.

He wanted to wait for her, because he was a gentleman and that was the polite thing to do, but after her words, as her thrusts became more urgent and her tongue delved into his mouth, heat rushed through him and he gave in and let his climax take him. He was vaguely aware of her watching him, her hands caressing his face, and then her thrusts intensified and she came too. She clamped around him, the tight pulses of her internal muscles squeezing him and extending the after-ripples of his orgasm until they were both gasping and she fell forward onto his chest with deep, ragged breaths.

He wrapped his arms around her, leaned his head back and closed his eyes. She didn't move, snuggling into his embrace and placing tiny kisses on his chest.

He kissed the top of her head. She pushed up and kissed him, then sighed and lifted up. Only then, they both realized they hadn't used a condom.

"Oh shit!" she stared into his eyes for a moment, her hand over her mouth, then got up and walked away into the living room.

Leon stared across the garden, mentally scolding himself "What the hell, dude?!" he surveyed his crotch with exasperation, too sticky to stuck himself back into his boxers. He had never had sex without a condom… okay, only with his first girlfriend and Jill a few times.

He was just about to get up when Nicole reappeared with a box of tissues, "Here"

"Thanks and I'm sorry! Not typical of me doing that." he spoke apologetic and cleaning himself

"Me too" she looked into his eyes, her own apologetic and ashamed, "Well, I guess there's always the morning-after pill" she said looking at nowhere in particular

"Yeah…" he exhaled

"I'm STDs free." She added

"Me too."

Of course, none of them would want to deal with an unplanned pregnancy or diseases. It was too soon, not to mention they didn't really know each other yet and just time would tell if their fling would become something more serious.

* * *

 **Thank you for clicking the story. It's been a while since I hadn't written anything really dedicated to Leon and I had already a story for him in my plans, or maybe a few stories, but this one was always supposed to be a short story just for me to connect with him once more. I missed him.**

 **And then I had this idea when a friend of mine had commented in my current running work Secrets Within (starring Chris but with other characters participation) that he was** **interested in what their (Leon and Nicole) past relationship was. So I decided to combine things and use this story as an** **addendum to Leon's past within that story timeline.  
**

 **Thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**The characters from the game belong to Capcom. The OC's and story background belong to me.**  
 **Names, characters, businesses, places, events, locales, and incidents are either the products of the author's imagination or used in a fictitious manner. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, or actual events is purely coincidental.**

 **A/N: I'm not English native speaker, so you might find some typos or grammar mistakes, I do apologize for that.**

* * *

 **DSO Office, Meeting Room**

"Who the hell works on a beautiful spring sunny Sunday morning after one of those nights? Oh yeah, me! I do work on sunny Sunday mornings whatever the season is!" Leon murmured in his thoughts after receiving a call from Hunnigan requesting his presence at the office

He's got a hangover and he was annoyed. He was supposed to be on vacation, on a rare vacation!

Leon Scott Kennedy wasn't the type to go on vacations so often for the last 10 years. actually, he wasn't the type to go on vacations all his life!

He really needed that time for himself. Things and very important things had been postponed since he was "invited" to join that secret agency and become a government Agent.

On a sunny Sunday mornings, or any sunny morning, he so missed his life before 1998.

He missed having time for himself and get wasted in bars without the worry for the next day. Well, not that he was a drunkard, but he really missed those days he could live as a normal guy whom had his responsibilities but also the guy who had time to party freely.

But as a true boy scout there he was sinking in all the curses and further adjectives to himself as he waited sitting at the meeting room desk, playing with his fingers on the table and shaking his feet beneath the table as he waited "patiently" the delayed party to join him for the meeting.

"I guess someone is definitely not like a British clock" he commented in sarcasm loud enough for Hunnigan to hear him

"They had problems with the traffic"

He gasped, "Right, Sunday traffic!"

"May I ask you why are you so grumpy today Leon?"

"Not grumpy. I'm on vacation…well, I was…"

"You'll be back to your vacation when the job is done"

Leon nodded letting out a sigh. That was all he could do and wait.

If he knew better the other party would be that late, he wouldn't have just left the house of the woman he spent the night with and would've given her a goodbye kiss in the least.

As he waited those long two hours delay, he sent an apology message telling her that his sudden disappearance was because of work – as always – but he would compensate her when the job was done.

Leon already had received the instruction for the subject, but this time he will have a partner. No partner, no mission.

Leon was just letting out another long sigh, in discretion, when he suddenly stopped breathing for a few seconds after hearing the female's voice entering the room. Quickly he turned around in his chair and blinked to be sure he wasn't dreaming nor in hangover as he recognized the beautiful green-eyed woman with long black hair tight in a ponytail speaking with Hunnigan.

"I'm sorry I'm late"

She still looked as stunning as he remembered the last time he had seen her two years prior to this day.

After having a short courtship and only a nightstand, their relationship simply ended after Nicole's sudden disappearance making Leon wonder what had happened for her never receiving his calls nor calling him back with an explanation when he thought they had something really good going on.

But no, she had simply vanished out of the earth and he was unable to track her after realizing the full name she told him was in fact a fake one.

Now he seemed to have gotten the explanation: she was a secret agent.

And once again another beautiful woman lied to him right into his face and probably used him for something still couldn't tell. At least he felt used now after seeing Nicole's brief glance at him demonstrating no fond reaction seeing him and greeted him politely after Hunnigan introduced them.

She acted like he was a nobody and that they had never met before, and acted like he was just the new partner for the mission.

He corresponded the same way. Nobody really had to know they had a history.

Actually he wondered if there was in fact a history between them as now all he thought was that she used him for whatever the reason, and that she had lied about everything he thought he knew about her. Her hobbies, her activities, her feelings…

He couldn't help the thought that he had been "used" again as he recalled she was the one who started the whole thing, and now gave him a heavy cold shoulder.

Women!

She was sitting right next to him paying attention to Hunnigan's instructions for the mission. Even her cologne was different now. He could smell it when she passed by him to take the seat.

The more he thought about it, the more he missed Jill and how things were so much simpler with her.

Jill was no fake and she used to be very transparent about her feelings and thoughts.

They were taking things slow but at least he was sure that everything about her and about them was real and true. Jill Valentine was Jill Valentine. She worked where she said she worked. She did what she was supposed to do.

No lies. No using.

Jill was the woman he wondered if he deserved.

They had little time together due to work and for living in different states, but whenever they were together time seemed to rush or to stop at the same time. Everything they lived was intense. All the free time they had they spent with each other.

And it was "because of Jill" that he ended up in that damn bar!

He thought he was ready to move on from Jill, but he wasn't. he eventually did, somehow, in the last two years into her death.

He still had doubts she was in fact dead, but as a man of intense connection with women, the very short time he spent with Nicole brought back all those past feelings, and now it was her the one he had to move on from.

After the meeting, Leon continued playing by her rules and waited until they were alone and no one else could hear them talking.

For the sake of economy, they shared the same hotel bedroom and only a narrow space separated their beds and a bedside table.

"Which bed do you want?" she asked in a friendly way as they stared the beds after checking in

"Any. We won't spend much time here anyways" he replied with a shrug

"Yeah, but…" she left the sentence in hang as the uncomfortable silence lingered between them.

She knew he had realized a few things. She knew he had questions. She had been the one who started something and apparently she had been the one who ended it, but not in the most decent way.

She knew who he was, she knew he was being real with her all the long, and even his current distant reaction but seeking for an explanation was very honest from him.

Leon was an honest man. He had always been one of the rare good guys out there. Almost a boy scout, if not one.

She had a lot to tell him, but maybe they wouldn't have the time for it.

Work was their priority.

She could tell by his suspicious glances at her that he wondered about what she had lied to him, and probably wondered if what they lived was fake, if her feelings were fake.

She certainly had lied about many things, including her identity. But many things were true and very real, especially for her.

All the pleasure he provided her weren't fake, nor the heartily laughers they had were fake.

The connection they had wasn't fake…

She let out a heavy sigh and picked the bed to her right side. Leon headed for the vacant one.

"We still have some time until the mission actually starts, I'm going to get something to eat. Will you come with me?" she asked after clearing her throat breaking the ice

"I want to talk to you"

"I know, and we will talk, but not now…we're on duty"

"That's the story of my life…always on duty!"

"So you should be used to that…"

"I'm used to being on duty, but I'm still not used to being used"

She gave a shrug, "Whoever used you wasn't me!"

"I'm not that sure"

"Leon!"

They stared each other. All the words were stuck in their throats like a timed-bomb about to explode any minute. His sapphire eyes begged for an explanation to the emerald ones. A break of silence that would have to wait. Although that didn't mean smaller explosions wouldn't happen until then, and so the first explosion happened.

Nicole broke the physical distance between them, and as the one who started it all, she was starting it again, or maybe giving continuation to whatever was started.

With his guard down and waiting for some explanation, Leon was caught up by the sweet lips of hers taking his.

Sweet sudden kisses like this used to surrender him back in the days, but not nowadays. At least, he didn't melt entirely like before. He fought it, not kissing her back and stepped away from her.

"This isn't the way it works with me Nicole"

"I know, but I just wanted to let you know that I missed you…"

He chuckled, "I'm sure you missed me! You knew where to find me, but you never gave a single call, not even a simple message!"

"Why are you using this voice tone with me? It wasn't like we were in a commitment or something"

"It wasn't just a nightstand either…at least not for me"

"It wasn't just a nightstand for me either!"

"It doesn't seem that way!"

She chuckled with her hands on her waist, "What do you want? Do you want everyone to know we banged?"

"No! I don't want anyone to know we've banged, I want to know why did you lie to me?"

"You were broken and so was I…"

"So? Was it reason enough to use me?"

"I never used you Leon! I had a lot on my shoulders…it's not been easy…especially now…"

"Can you be more clear, Nicole?"

Before she could answer, their phones beeped. That conversation had to wait a little longer.

After disconnecting, the pair stared each other and exhaled in synchrony. They had the same thoughts about their duty, and a silent agreement emerged between them.

Whatever happened between them in the past and off duty would have to be kept in a different box, as for the mission they probably would have to pretend to be a couple very much in love to get inside the location they would investigate.

A tough thing to do considering the current timed-bombs inside them, and all the mix of feelings resurrected on a Sunday in May 2008.


End file.
